<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capitu's Curse by brazilian_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724937">Capitu's Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess'>brazilian_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brarg week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BrargWeek2020, F/M, Or not, also angst, brargweek, het!brarg, implied BrUru, its good for the soul a little angst, its up to you my dear reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“First carnival?”, seeing Martín's expression of consent, the bar owner smiled understandingly, “welcome, then. There is always some carnivals that break us down. Cure for carnivalesque sadness and the drunkenness that accompanies it, I don't know if you’ve been warned so I’m warning you myself, it's carnaval love and cachaça. The latter, apparently, you already know”, said very solemnly, pouring the drink in a small glass in front of the Argentine.</p>
<p>Martín clicked his tongue. "To hell with this love bullshit."</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, I understand. In this case, only cachaça, then, hermanito. When you want another dose just shout. If you prefer, I'll leave the bottle. ”</p>
<p>"Leave the bottle."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>brarg week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capitu's Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Argentina: Martín Hernandéz<br/>nyo!Brazil: Luciana da Silva<br/>Uruguay: Sebatián Artigas</p>
<p>BrArg Week Day 3: Carnaval<br/>Cause I miss this holiday with every fiber of my brazilian being.<br/>And, about Capitu:<br/>Capitu is one of the main characters of Machado de Assis's book "Dom Casmurro", and subject of one of the most famous debates in brazilian literature: did she cheat or not? <br/>The book was inspired by Othello. It's an ode to jealousy, once could say that. There's no answer in the book, it's up to the reader to decide. <br/>That being said, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martín gripped the small bottle, of a drink from an unknown brand, as if strangling it. Damned the day he agreed to come and spend the Rio de Janeiro’s Carnival with Luciana and his brother. What an idiotic idea, to create any opportunity for the duo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was obvious - obvious - to anyone who saw them, that they were interested in each other. At least in Martín's head, it was as clear as that cloudless blue sky in that damn heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luciana adjusted the little bow decorated with small plastic sunflowers and smoothed the yellow tulle from her skirt every five minutes, uncomfortable. She were angry. Very angry. Why the hell did Martín decide to come and accept her invitation, if he was going to by her side frowning all day? Not even on the street block he accepted to go. What's the point of going to a street’s carnival and just look at people, without joining the party?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least Sebastián accepted to join her in one the previous Carnival block.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, if anyone was enjoying the street party, this person was Sebastián. Luciana had thrown so much glitter on his body that the blonde could be seen meters away by the glow. At first he was not that comfortable, but after a couple of sips of caipirinha that his sister-in-law had prepared and taken in a thermal for them to drink throughout the day, he couldn't be more comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And consequently, also bothered by the bad mood of  ‘certain someone’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Certain someone who had already lost count of how many unknown brand drinks he already had. He was just sure they weren't enough yet. Martín looked at the empty plastic bottle in his hand (the blurred vision made it look like four, but he knew it was only one), and made a disgusted snort. He murmured a “I won't be long” to his girlfriend and Sebastián, getting up from the bench where he was with the two of them and walking, carefully and aimlessly, until he found an open bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He entered, leaning on the doorframe, surprisingly with a lot of dignity, still, greeting an old man behind the counter and sitting on a high stool. The old man gave him a little laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where's that accent from, boy?", he asked, stretching his arm to reach a menu of drinks, covered in plastic and a little sticky from alcohol. Martin twisted his nose in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Argentina. I don't need the menu, bring me something with cachaça. And don't skimp. Actually, it may just be cachaça.” The bar owner gave another quiet giggle, causing the blonde to be torn between laughing with him or being offended. He decided on a silent mix of the two feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First carnival?”, seeing Martín's expression of consent, the bar owner smiled understandingly, “welcome, then. There is always some carnivals that break us down. Cure for carnivalesque sadness and the drunkenness that accompanies it, I don't know if you’ve been warned so I’m warning you myself, it's carnaval love and cachaça. The latter, apparently, you already know”, said very solemnly, pouring the drink in a small glass in front of the Argentine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín clicked his tongue. "To hell with this love bullshit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I understand. In this case, only cachaça, then, hermanito. When you want another dose just shout. If you prefer, I'll leave the bottle. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave the bottle." He nodded, and with two light pats on Martín's arm over the counter, went off to serve other customers. Martín drank half the bottle until someone disturbed his peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Martín, I thought you passed out in some gutter”, Sebastián appeared on the bench beside him, slapping Martín on the back, “what a stupid idea to disappear like that, damn it”, Sebastián got up from the bench, leaning over to his brother in a tone that mixed the worry and anger of the moment. Martín did not answer the question for a moment, just tapped the single-dose cup on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where is Luciana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Outside, with our things. She wants to go back to the hotel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín clicked his tongue, smiling bitterly as he stared at the counter, “of course she does. And you want to go back with her, I imagine. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be very stupid, when you want to. I think I already told you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you already told me that. And if I recall, the last time you told me this I had the right to be ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, as you say”, he leaned slightly on the counter, turning his torso to look his brother in the eye. Sebastián didn't answer, just looked back and sighed. Then he reached into the pocket of his shorts and handed them to the owner of the bar, who had been watching them for a few minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re already going. Thanks, you can keep the change”, he said to the man as he put his brother's arm around his neck, allowing him to lean on himself to get up. The bar owner nodded, amused. “Come on, Tincho, Lu's been out there for a while now. Don’t fall, come on.” Martín started to rehearse a protest. “Shut up, Martín, I don't want to know. Get up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastián shook his head, more to himself than anyone. He knew this was going to happen. Not quite exactly like that, but the general idea was the same. All because of jealousy. Martín was jealous of him and Luciana. For nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two left the bar, to find Luciana restless, rubbing gold glitter on her arms and on her lap, nervous. When the girl saw the two of them coming out of the tavern, she marched up to them, putting Martín's free arm around her neck, worried. “Tinho, what an idea, disappear like that! I almost had an heart attack!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín stammered out any response, feeling his girlfriend's hand on his chest and watching her concerned expression. “I was here… there… no, here… ah, Luciana, I don't know. 'I was around." He felt a disapproving look from his brother burning on the back of his neck, but ignored. Luciana frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irresponsible, Tinho, too irresponsible. Drunk like that, without a phone, disappearing around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if you really think this is really bad, Luciana,” the Argentine muttered under his breath. Luciana felt her blood boil. Not again, honestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl adjusted the sunflowers on her leotard and tulle skirt, also arranging her tiara, leaving her boyfriend's side and putting her hands on her waist. "Elaborate, Martín."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll elaborate, fuck it, I’ll elaborate”, Martín removed his arm from his brother’s neck, who tried, without success, to hold him to avoid the discussion that was coming. “I disappeared to give the two of you, love birds, a minimum of privacy. Or do you really think I didn't notice the looks you were exchanging? In my face, Luciana? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl closed her eyes, seeing red with the insinuation, “did you happen to drink anything suspect? Stop being crazy, Martín, I'll let it go, this time, because you are beyond the stage of being drunk. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't drink anything suspect, Luciana, I'm very attentive - let me go, Sebastián, hell - on you two. I see how much you are hating me being here too, I'm not stupid! ” Martin inflated his chest, giving effect to his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go back to the hotel, guys, give me the thermos, Lu ...", Sebastián tried to appease the mood, or at least make them fight while they walked, so as not to make trouble among everybody. The effect, however, was to make his brother look at him with a maniac expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You want to go to the hotel, Sebastián, I know exactly why."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tincho, I already told you to stop imagining nonsense”, Sebastián said, tiredly, “you keep creating these things in your head.” The boy adjusted his glasses, left his brother's side and went to Luciana’s, so that he could face Martín head-on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I keep creating things,” Martín closed his eyes at both of them, “yeah, I'm crazy. I drank a suspect drink. And you two are saints.” He laughed, mocking, despite the tears that started to persist in coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tinho, please, let's go to the hotel. In the bedroom we can talk better, please.” Luciana took a step forward, placing her hands on her boyfriend's chest, tears also appearing in her own eyes. Martín took the girl's wrists, gently taking her hands away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me a key."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you’re going to come back with us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me a key. I'll be back in an hour. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tinho ...", Luciana tried for a moment, but was cut off by Sebastián, who took the key out of his pocket and tossed it to his brother. "Sebas!", she turned to her brother-in-law, with an angry expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He wants to stay here, let him stay," he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tinho, don't do that, you're imagining things. Let's talk here, then, now”, the girl turned to him, this time keeping her distance, tears starting to flow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martín felt his heart twist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do me a favor, Luciana. Leave me alone, for fuck’s sake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put the keys in his pocket and turned on his heels, staggering back to the bar where he was. He held back a sob, which he did not know whether it was from the drinking or the swallowed crying. And without noticing the sob coming from his girlfriend, right behind him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>